Articulated or hinged windows are conventionally fixed to a vehicle body by a mounting assembly that includes a stud passing through a hole drilled in the windowpane. A low profile nut is then threaded onto the stud extending through the windowpane. A major disadvantage is that a significant number of glass panes are broken as a result of drilling the holes through the pane. Panes are also broken during or after mounting the assembly to a vehicle. To avoid breakage of glass panes, sophisticated techniques have been adapted to drill the holes, and the mounting hardware has been adapted to reduce breakage. As a result, the price of such panel assemblies is high. Moreover, the resulting panel is not truly flush since the mounting hardware has a positive relief with respect to the panel exterior surface.
A disadvantage associated with certain known vehicular hinged windows is exposure of a hinge member fastener or cover piece on the exterior surface of the windowpane. The exterior profiles of these window assemblies are not truly flush.
Certain attempts to solve the above problems with a bonded hinge, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,128,860, employ a bonded requiring a substantial offset between a first latch portion bonded to the windowpane and a second latch portion attached to the window opening frame. Thus, such designs have not been widely commercially adapted for thin window recess applications.
It is an object of the present invention to provide articulating window assemblies that reduce or wholly overcome some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain preferred embodiments.